Scoutpan
The Scoutpan, also sometimes known as the 'Scoot Pan' or 'Pan Scoot', is an omnivourous, pack-oriented member of the Carpo family known for "panning", or hitting the ground with their right arm wherever they go. The hand of their right arm has adapted into a large, hard, round, almost metal-like instrument; this is what they 'pan' with. Despite their annoying ways, they are usually harmless. Just don't get in their way! They have been found picking up any hat made of Metal, as it appears to make the noises louder. Behaviour The Scoutpan, being a rather docile species, except around mating time and if packs clash, is easily studied and is often the first creature budding TF2 Biologists are made to study. Scoot Pans, as said above, are a pack species with a clear pecking order. The Scoots always follow their leader, and can be controlled if the safety of their pack leader is threatened. However, once every year, around summer time for most packs, the pack gets together and has a pan smacking battle for supremacy; whoever can stand the noise long enough becomes pack leader, and the Scoots are assigned ranks based on when they drop out of the pan smacking frenzy. Scoot Pan packs have a clear territory, one they are loathe to share with other Scoot Pan packs, although they don't mind letting TF2-nimals that don't bother them in their territory. If two Scoot Pan packs meet, watch out! The meeting will soon denegrate into an all out war to the death. Whoever wins claims the territory of the other pack. Mating happens at random intervals during spring. Males will clash terribly with their pans until one drops out to claim as many mates as possible, although sometimes the females will be unimpressed and just leave. Rank in the pack has no bearing on who they get to mate with, except for the Alpha. The Alpha male always gets first pick, and no Scoot is allowed to fight him for his choice. Attack Irritating a Scoot Pan enough so that it attacks you - no mere feat considering how docile they are - will always be responded with by a flurry of 'pan' smacks, whose hits often - but not always - do more damage than most other of the Carpo family's close up attacks. Unlike their brethren, who often have ranged attacks, Pan Scoots only have their 'pans' to assault any enemies, leaving experts to believe that they are a more primitive species. Scoutbat (Information from Sir Pancakes) The Scoutbat is a subspecies of the Scoutpan they use a bat instead of a pan... one that makes that sound the default bat makes. (eg. Fan o' War) So there you go... the Scoutbat. The Scoutbats also tend to grab cloth to soften the noise of other Bats. Oddly, this is not considered cheating. Requirement - Pan (yes, that's it) -(optional) Hats made of metal: Bonk Leadware, Etc. -(optional) Scoutbat: Cloth Hats: Troublemaker's Tossle Cap, Ticket Boy, Etc... Category:Scout TF2-nimals